1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterbed wave generating device and, more particularly, to a device positioned underneath the frame of a water bed which produces both vibrating and wave generating motion on the water filled mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,096 issued to H. Hale and J. Taylor on Feb. 27, 1979 relates to a device for imparting wave motion, to the mattress of a waterbed, accomplished by providing a cutout triangular section in the bed frame underneath the mattress. The triangular section is upwardly lifted and then lowered with a motor-driven crank and arm assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,126 issued to E. Hurkett on Nov. 4, 1980 discloses a water bed wave generator including a housing externally mounted on the outside of the bed frame. A vertically disposed pad extends from the housing and provides a downwardly directed force on the top of the mattress in order to produce the desired wave motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,602 issued to J. Jones, Jr. on Jan. 25, 1983 discloses an electronic vibrating mechanism for waterbeds having two separate vibration sources. The circuits are designed to generate two different frequencies in order to produce interference waves within the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,959 issued to A. Roca on Feb. 3, 1987 relates to a wave generator for waterbeds including a paddle unit for positioning on the horizontal mattress supporting surface of the bed frame. A pivoted arm supports the paddle and is reciprocated by an electric motor and accompanying linkages.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,358 issued to D. Penterman on May 26, 1987 discloses a solenoid operated device for providing undulating motion on a waterbed mattress. The solenoid is mounted on a supporting flange in such a manner that the output shaft of the solenoid contacts the mattress at an acute angle.
Individuals who own and sleep on waterbeds generally enjoy sensations caused by the subtle movement of water within the mattress. In most cases, this movement is caused by the user as he or she shifts position while relaxing or sleeping. However, many of these users also desire the relaxing motion of the mattress while remaining stationary during sleep, or in an attempt to fall asleep. To this end, there is somewhat of a need for devices which produce this waterbed motion without the need for the user to move around himself or herself.
Presently, there exist several devices which provide an external source of wave motion on a waterbed mattress, as is discussed above. Some of these devices are externally mounted on the frame of the waterbed, either at the head or the foot of the bed, taking up valuable sleeping space. Others provide only a single source and type of wave motion, requiring mechanical adjustments to vary the amplitude and frequency of the wave motion.